My Dream of You In German
by JacobCullen17
Summary: Es basiert auf einem Traum, den ich von Alice hatte basiert, geht es um den Aufbau unserer Beziehung zu große Hindernisse in den Weg. Ich erwarte nicht, dass Leute es mögen, aber wir alle haben unsere eigenen Meinungen. durch die Art und Weise die Charaktere sind Alice und Jakob als mein Name ist Jakob so versuchen, nicht zu durcheinander kommen.


My Dream of You

Wir waren alle in einem Zug, und ich war zu Bella reden, wie schön der Name gaben sie ihre neuen Babys, so waren wir alle miteinander zu reden, die Zeit verging, weil wir unsere Haltestelle kam, wie es schien in Minuten und bis der Weg von der Haltestelle war eure Familien Haus mit vielen Zimmern. Wir alle gingen in so waren wir aus der Kälte, und wenn wir taten Edward sagte zu mir: "Il zeigen Ihnen, um das Haus" und ich antwortete: "Oh okay, das wird schön sein, ich danke Ihnen."Einmal hatte er zeigte mir hatte ich ein extra Zimmer, die gegenüber des Zimmers war aufgefallen, aber zu der Zeit habe ich nicht mir nichts dabei. Wenn wir alle habe besiedelt getan wir tranken und offensichtlich, wie Sie Vampire waren Sie hatte Tieren Blut und ich hatte Wasser also ist das, wenn ich es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt zu fragen, aus Neugier, wie kommt gibt es ein extra Zimmer und das ist, wenn Carlisle sein, dachte sagte zu mir: "Na, das für Sie ist:" Ich stand unter Schock zunächst aber dann ist es in versenkt und ich war sehr glücklich, nicht nur, weil ich will mit dir sein es ist auch da Il mit Ihrer Familie sein, was ich kann eine starke Bindung mit zu machen. Wir waren alle mit und eine gute Zeit, Musik zu hören, sondern auch alles, was Spaß nicht verbergen konnte mir denken, ich bin immer noch das Kuckucksei aus, die Ausgestoßenen, die, die nicht hingehört, aber Edward meine Gedanken lesen und bat mich, folgen ihm in die Küche. Ich wusste, er wollte sagen "Ein menschliches Leben ist besser als ein Vampir wie wir" das ist, wenn ich "Ja, aber mein Leben ist nichts ohne mit Alice für immer" und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich wie sein möchten sagte Sie und Ihre Familie. Ohne mich zu wissen, Carlisle zuhörte und dann sagte: "Es ist möglich, wie Sie uns machen, aber mit, dass kommt Grenzen und Verantwortlichkeiten", aber in diesem Moment war ich zu stur, um nein zu sagen. Er sagte: "Wir müssen reden mit den anderen Morgen aber jetzt sollten wir alle haben eine gute Nachtruhe ".

Mein Traum plötzlich ausgelassen auf den nächsten Tag. Wir saßen alle in der Lounge über mich reden zu einem Vampir und Rosalie war der einzige, der keine Gründe, ihr zu sagen waren sehr berührend, aber zu der Zeit habe ich nicht meine Meinung ändern und Sie waren aus dem Häuschen darüber, umarmten wir dann gingen zusammen zu überlegen, wie die Änderung wäre zu sprechen. Ich dachte, es war eine gute Idee auf den ersten, aber später fing ich an, meine Zweifel zu kam die Zeit, ich wollte gedreht werden. Es ging sehr schnell, sondern auch sehr schmerzhaft musste ich nach unten, dann wurde ich ohnmächtig werden, da es zu viel für mich zu handhaben war gehalten. Das letzte was ich in Erinnerung hatte mich schreien und Sie und Ihre Familie sich Gedanken, ob ich im Begriff war, da schon durch. Einmal kam ich an wurde ich von Carlisle gesagt, dass mein Transformation schnell war und es war nicht wie jede Transformation, die er je gesehen hatte. Carlisle sagte: "Ich werde einfach den anderen sagen, wie Sie sind, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass in Ihnen für ein paar Stunden sehen", dann sagte er: "Jetzt denke ich, sollte man etwas Ruhe zu bekommen, und ich werde in jeder kommen 30 Minuten, um von Ihrem Zustand überprüfen "nach 4 Stunden waren vergangen, und ich hatte Esme kam herein und sagte geweckt" Es ist eine Erleichterung zu sehen, dass Sie immer besser, einige haben dies es in dem Recovery-Prozess helfen wird, "sagte ich" Thank you "und" Ist es in Ordnung, wenn die anderen in und zu mir kommen ", sagte Esme" Ich werde Carlisle weiß, dass du wach bist und lass ihn entscheiden. " Als Carlisle nach Hause kam von der Jagd mit Emmet Jasper und Rosalie Esme fragte: "Jakob wollte wissen, ob es in Ordnung für jedermann, ihn zu sehen war" und er sagte: "Il überprüfen ihn jetzt so können Sie alle versammeln sich vor der Tür", antwortete Esme "Okay" . Ich war über ihr Denken, ob ich akzeptiert würde, wie ich jetzt an als ich dachte, dass in Carlisle kam und sagte: "Nun, Sie sehen jetzt viel besser" und ich antwortete mit "So ist es okay, lass die anderen in kommen und sehen, bin werden me "und er sagte schnell:" Ja, das sollte in Ordnung sein, aber wenn Sie mir sagen, schwach und fühlen Ich werde Ihnen einige mehr Blut ". Die anderen kamen in und waren froh, dass ich okay war und man kam zu mir und küsste mich auf die Wange und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Ich bin froh, dass du durch es okay ich so Angst hatte". Wir setzten uns alle in der Lounge und mir wurde gesagt, was passiert, wenn ich verändernden wurde aber, bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen gab es ein lautes Geräusch von außen kommenden und der Geruch von Vampiren durch die Luft weitergegeben, es war Victoria mit einer Gruppe von Vampiren schlossen, die in uns am Haus Carlisle angreifen dachte, sie könnte uns angreifen, während wir an unserer schwächsten waren und als neuer Vampir Mir wurde gesagt, hinter ihnen zu bleiben. Edward und Belle wurden schützen Renesmee Ich kämpfte sie ab, aber als ich neu war ich hatte keine Ausbildung, um gegen andere Vampire zu kämpfen. Victoria hatte meinen Duft, in dem sie dann nach mir kommt, erwischt und weil meine neue Familie kämpften die anderen Vampire und bemerkte nicht, Victoria und ich kämpften sie schlug mich hart und an diesem Punkt habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was zu tun, damit ich einen Haufen geworfen hatte und sie hatte dann ergriff meine Hand meinen Kopf und drückte es durch den Druck aus und ich verlor das kurz vor Victoria wollte mich töten Sie kam herein und schlug sie weg und dann war es ihr gegen dich und den Rest unserer Familie, aber ich war noch auf dem Boden und weil Alice trat in Victoria sagte Sie wurde wütend mit, dass sie und benutzt diese Wut zu packen, indem das "Ich ihr zwei zusammen sind dies sollte Spaß sein Tötung Jacob siehe" Kehle und sagte: "Es ist entweder Jacob oder du und als ich wieder zu mir kam, sah ich Victoria hält dich und weil wir zusammen waren meine Gefühle übernahm und nun hatte ich einen Energieschub, der wie Edwards Gedankenlesen und Sie künftig zu erzählen ist aber das funktioniert nur einmal alle 24 Stunden. Früher habe ich diese Kraft für den Sprint über euch mit immenser Geschwindigkeit und greifen sie, und sie sagte: "Wie ... Wie bist du wach" Ich konnte nicht antworten, da ich wußte kaum, was ich tat, aber ich hatte den Arm gebrochen Sie hatte sie in. Als sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen war es leicht für den Rest von euch sie zu ergreifen, um weg. Auch wenn der Kampf vorbei Ich hatte noch Wut und Zorn in mir aufgebaut war, kam man vorbei, hielt meine Schulter und ich unabsichtlich getroffen Sie aber hatte die Kontrolle genug zu wissen, ich hatte es geschafft. Wenn das Haus gereinigt wurde und mein avatar Zustand hatte sich wurde ich gefragt, getragen Belle "Was geschah mit Alice Ich erinnere mich nur ihr erwürgt" Belle und antwortete: "Weißt du nicht erinnern Sie lief über und stoppte, sondern auch Victoria drehte sich um und schlug sie. "In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich so wütend auf mich und rannte in den Wald, wo ich für ein paar Tage geblieben weinen und zu versuchen, sich mit, was ich gekommen war, getan, aber es war schwer für mich, wie ich dich so sehr liebe. Mein einziger Gedanke war, mich umzubringen, damit ich an den Rand der Klippe, die sichtbar aus dem Haus und rannte Sprung ist. Jeder war in dem Haus sitzt, Pläne, mich zu finden, wenn sie bei Sturm gestartet und wenn die Beleuchtung kam herunter meinem Schatten wurde in das Haus, das von Rosalie zu dieser Zeit, sagte sie zu den anderen "Quick Ich kann Jacob auf der Klippe sehen" hatte bemerkt wurde gegossen. Alle von euch rannte auf mich zu aber ich erzählte Ihnen, "Stay Away", aber Carlisle hatte gesagt, "was machst du Jacob" und ich antwortete mit "Es tut mir leid für das, was ich getan habe, ich hatte nicht vor, Alice traf ich würde es nicht tun, um ihr, ich springen hier um mich zu holen Sie Ihre Brust. "Esme sagte:" Wir wissen, dass Sie bedeute nicht, es zu tun, das ist alles Teil der Grund, warum wir sind hier nicht nur um eine Familie zu sein auch, um Ihnen auf der rechten Seite gehen Weg zu einem Vampir wie wir, wird es immer ein Nachteil sein, aber es spielt keine Rolle, "ich hatte nichts davon und sagte:" Es tut mir leid ich sie getroffen habe, liebe sie und ich wollte nicht zu tun es ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen ", und ich rief:" Tut mir leid, Alice! "und kurz bevor ich ging, um zu springen Sie lief zu mir und drehte mich um und küsste mich und sagte:" Ich kenne Sie nicht zu bedeuten, und ich liebe euch auch. "In diesem Moment ich eine riesige Menge von Erleichterung empfunden, umarmte ich sie und umarmte den Kuss von dir. Ich sagte leid so viele Male, und Sie sagte:" Jacob geschlossen bis ich weiß, du bist traurig. "Auch wenn Sie gesagt, dass ich noch ein kleines Ding in mir, die mir das Gefühl, nicht kontrollieren können, mir selbst gemacht. Viele Tage waren vergangen, und wir zogen zurück nach Forks, wo ich mit Ihnen und Ihrer Familie und jeden Tag gelebt Du hast mir geholfen an mich halten und weil wir daran gearbeitet so lange es kam heraus, dass Sie die einzige Sache, die mich beruhigen könnte aus dem avatar Zustand waren.

2 Monate waren vergangen, und wir waren alle eine große Familie nichts falsch gelaufen war ich gelernt, meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren und ich vor kurzem vorgeschlagen, um Sie. Ich hatte solche Angst, Sie zu bitten, wie ich zu denken hätten, würden Sie nicht sagen, aber zum Glück Sie sagte "JA!" Und wir gingen hin und sagten die anderen. Edward sagte: "Und Jakob Sie brachte schließlich den Mut, sie fragen," Belle sagte: "Gut gemacht, und ich kann es kaum erwarten, mit den Vorbereitungen zu helfen" und die anderen kamen alle über umarmte uns und sagte, auch an Euch beide getan. Nachdem wir ihnen sagten, Rosalie und Emmett sagte: "Wir werden jetzt ins Bett" und wenn sie einmal gesagt, dass wir alle dachten, es wäre eine gute Zeit zu Bett zu gehen und nach einer überraschenden Nacht zu entspannen. Als wir ins Bett bekam ich sprach zu euch: "Ich liebe dich nie vergessen, dass in Ordnung", und Sie antworteten mit "Ich weiß, Sie tun, und Ich liebe dich so viel zu" wir zog die Decke über und umarmte, bis wir einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich nicht mir, ich wusste, dass es etwas falsch Ich sprang aus dem Bett aufgeschreckt Sie schnell, welche "Was ist los Jacob" Sie sagte dann, indem ich schnell beantwortet: "Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich schwach ich kann nicht ... "bevor ich fertig, rief ich wütend" Ahhhh ", die aufwachte das ganze Haus und dann durch das Haus drehte, erhielten Sie sich schnell um mich zu beruhigen, aber ich schrie Sie damit sagen," mir nicht zu nahe kommen ", meine Stimme war scharf "Warum ist es so hell". Bis dahin war jeder im Raum. Carlisle sagte: "Was ist los" und Sie antwortete: "Seine Jacob ist er nicht sich selbst:" Ich schrie noch immer "Hilf mir, mein, mein Kopf ist ..." Wieder bevor ich zum Schluss konnte ich aus, verdunkelt er zu Boden fällt mit einem lauten Knall. Bevor ich voll war den ganzen Ich hörte ein lautes Quieken sagen: "Let me in", aber ich war es, sich voll zu konzentrieren. Emmett kam und holte mich ab und Carlisle sagte: "Holen Sie ihn in den medizinischen Raum"

Als ich auf der medizinischen Bett war ich sprang und schrie: "Who Are You! Carlisle Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten, der Schmerz ist unerträglich. " Niemand im Raum nur Carlisle und Esme durfte, versuchte sie, was sie konnten, um mich stabil, aber es funktionierte nicht, so dass sie mich festgeschnallt, um mich zu stoppen von beweglichen oder ihnen schadet ich "sagte, wenn dies nicht gehen gut erzählen Alice Il mit ihr für immer sein "Aber bevor sie hatten mich voll geschnallt Esme sagte Carlisle" Seine Eingeweide sinken ", und bevor sie etwas tun konnte, ich war tot sie nicht wussten, was zu tun Carlisle eilte, um mir Adrenalin infundiert Blut, das sollte einen Anstoß für mein Herz, aber das hat nicht funktioniert Esme sagte: "Gibt es etwas, was wir tun können", antwortete er mit weinerlicher Stimme "nein" Esme fing an zu weinen und Carlisle tröstete sie und sagte: "Wir sollten den anderen sagen", so beide gingen nach unten in die Lounge schließt die Tür hinter warst der erste, zu fragen: "Ist okay, Jakob", aber Carlisle Pause mit übel nehmen und nicht beantworten konnte, so sagte Esme "keinen Alice tut mir leid, er hat es nicht geschafft, aber er hat gesagt, er werde mit dir sein für immer" jeder stand und saß still wie Stein. Sie, Rosalie und Bella brach in Tränen aus, während Emmet, Jasper und Edward versuchte, nicht an, sondern Tränen in den Augen bilden. Sie schrie "Nein, er kann nicht sein, er fein war gestern, und wie kam es dazu Carlisle", sagte er "Es ist neu für mich, sorry Alice, weiß ich nicht" Sie lief in meinen Stein weißen Körper sehen und ging zu Ihre Knie und schrie hielt meine Hand. Carlisle sagte: "Ich denke, es ist Zeit, verlassen wir diesen Raum"

Am nächsten Tag meiner Beerdigung Alice geplant hatte, war nicht sie selbst hatte sie in eine tiefe Depression gefallen und wurde nicht trinken nichts. Rosalie und Bella waren besorgt und sagte: "Alice ist es okay, wenn Sie etwas brauchen wir hier sind" Esme mitgehört und sagte: "Wir alle sind hier für Sie in Ordnung" Aber Sie waren immer noch dort sitzen wie Stein.

Die Stunde war gekommen, und man hatte schließlich sprach zum ersten Mal seit meinem Tod und sagte: "Ich will nicht, um ihn auf dem Friedhof begraben" und Carlisle hatte gesagt: "Keine Sorge mir und Emmett hatte einen sicheren und liebevollen Platz gebaut für ihn in den Garten "Sie antwortete mit" Okay "und wandte sich wieder in einen Stein wie in Abbildung. Sie gingen alle nach draußen, wo ich war und sagte, was sie benötigt jeder bis dahin weinte. Es begann zu regnen und Esme sagte, dass wir besser innen auch hält Sie gehen aber du hast nicht ein bisschen bewegen sie sich in einer ruhigen und doch anspruchsvoller Stimme: "Alice", sagte sie und drehte sich zu sagen "okay" es wurde spät und Esme sagte: "Es war einen schlechten Tag also denke ich, sollten wir alle jetzt ins Bett gehen "allen verstanden und sagte:" Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee "

Viele Monate waren vergangen, und Sie waren der Bewältigung und das eher Ihre normalen Selbst jetzt, aber Sie hatte noch immer diesen Teil von euch, man konnte es nicht weitergehen, ohne dass ich dachte. Rosalie heißt Sie und sagte willst du mir helfen, den Garten bereit für Jaspers Geburtstag wünschen. Sie antwortete: "Ja sicher" in Ihrem Pixie Stimme. Während Sie Rosalie, wurden Aufbau der Partei und Edward, Bella und Renesmee wurden Einwickeln der Geschenke Esme Carlisle sagte: "Alice sieht jetzt viel besser und sieht viel glücklicher als auch", antwortete Carlisle Ich weiß was du meinst aber etwas sagt mir, dass sie sich versteckt etwas von uns "und Esme sagte:" Nun Il heraus schauen zu dir zurückkommen, wenn ich etwas bemerken ". Sie wurden alle lachen und singen zusammen mit der Musik zu Emmett Rosalie sagte: "Es ist das erste Mal, sie hier draußen ist gekommen, da es passiert ist, und sie scheint gut zu bewältigen ist jetzt nicht wahr" und Rosalie sagte: "Ich weiß, ich bin ganz überrascht, dass sie es doch ist der Umgang mit meinen Sie nicht auch sie hält einige Emotionen zurück? "Emmet antwortete:" Sie konnte es sein, aber wenn es sie glücklich macht, dann bin ich fein mit ihm, natürlich bin ich mit ihr nicht glücklich, aber sie muss einen Weg, um durch sie nicht zu finden ist ", und dann sagte Rosalie" Ich nehme an der rechten Seite, aber Il noch ein Auge auf ihre "" Okay mir sagen, ob es etwas falsch "" Okay ", sagte Rosalie.

Es war um 9.00 Uhr, wenn Renesmee sagte Jasper auf "Hold My Hand Jasper bekam ich eine Überraschung für dich", sagte Jasper "Okay, aber was zeigen mir" und Renesmee ignoriert, nur um die Spannung zu halten. Dann ging sie ihm nach draußen in die Dunkelheit und ließ sie gehen und lief in die Richtung ihrer Eltern Bella und Edward und Jasper sagte: "Wo gehst du hin", und sie verschwanden in die Nacht. Plötzlich das Licht eingeschaltet und alle riefen "Happy Birthday" und er sprang sagte: "Für einmal habe ich nicht erwarten, dass diese" er mit einem Lächeln lachte. Sie waren alle eine großartige Zeit es schon spät war jeder müde, so dass Sie alle zu Bett gegangen war, aber bevor Sie getan haben Sie alle gaben Jasper ein letztes Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.

Es war spät, sehr spät, als es einen lauten Knall, der das ganze Haus wach. Jeder rannte die Treppe hinunter, um zu sehen, was passiert ist Edward und Bella Renesmee packte sie waren so nah an ihn, und sie wartete, was er gemacht und aus der Dunkelheit der Küche war ein Wolf. Esme sagte zum Wolf: "Wir haben einen Vertrag mit Ihnen, können Sie uns nicht angreifen", dann der Wolf wütend sagte: "Ich bin nicht mit den anderen Wölfen Sie machte den Vertrag mit, ich bin ein Hybrid-Wolf. Carlisle sagte: "Es hat nie ein Hybrid Wolf seit 200 Jahren" "Nun, ich bin jetzt hier", und wenn er, dass er bei der Suche Renesmee sagte aber Edward lesen seine Gedanken und sagte: "Sie werden sie nicht anrühren" und dann die Hybrid- Wolf sagte: "Was willst du tun" Edward auf ihn lief aber der Wolf hielt ihn auf. "Sie werden nicht schaden, mein kleines Mädchen" er Bella "Renesmee bekommen jetzt hier raus" Bella rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer mit Renesmee, während die anderen kämpften, schrie aber Sie wurden eingefroren, sagte Rosalie: "Alice, was los ist" und du hast nicht zu beantworten, wurden Sie über die Zeit rettete ich Sie das erste Mal, aber wusste, es würde nicht noch einmal passieren zu denken. Während der Kampf wurde am Carlisle gehen musste, wie die neue Hybrid-Wolf zu schlagen und denke, er hatte Mühe, damit er allen erzählt, wo sie nach Schwächen.

Es war ein erbitterter Kampf und die Hybrid-Wolf war der Sieg und du warst noch gefroren, haben Sie Ihre Augen kein Leben in ihnen. Jeder war besorgt, aber konnte nichts tun, da sie noch kämpften. Der Hybrid ging rückwärts und brüllte, aber mit so viel Macht er machte alle gehen schwindlig. Er ist der Hybrid-Runde drehte sich um und packte sie dann warf er sie gegen die Wand, aber Sie waren nicht zu kämpfen, Sie kämpften nicht zurück, Sie waren gerade liegend Anreise gewürgt und dann schreien Sie, Ihre Familie und der Wolf wurde von einem anderen aufgeschreckt aber extrem lauter Knall draußen im Garten die Rücklichter eingeschaltet und das Gras war und es gab Holz Scherben überall dann auf Hybrid-und dann in die Küche getragen war eine Stimme sagen: "Berühren Sie nicht ihr" das Hybride wurde dann erschreckt jedermann wandte sich an den Küchentisch schauen und alles, was sie sehen konnte, war hell, aber dunkle Augen, wie Formen, Piercing durch die Dunkelheit, und dann plötzlich waren sie weg waren. Niemand wusste, was sie damals waren die Hybrid gestartet, Sie wieder zu ersticken dann die Stimme war wieder da ", sagte ich ihr nicht berühren" die Stimme war viel näher, aber dann ist die Hybrid drehte sich um und plötzlich war es verschwunden, keine Spur von dem Hybrid- überall. Edward sagte Carlisle "Was war die andere Entität" und Carlisle sagte: "Ich weiß nicht, aber wir besser draußen um zu sehen, was die andere Knall wurde", so wurden sie alle zu Fuß außerhalb und Alice gefror wieder und sah die Zukunft war es die dunklen Augen und die Hybrid-Einheit in einem Kampf, und es war noch im Haus, aber nicht in der gleichen Dimension. Esme sagte "Wie kann das möglich sein", und es kam keine Antwort, wie der Kampf kam wieder in der gleichen Dimension und die dunkle Stelle war nicht da, um jemand anderes außer dem Hybrid zu schaden. Unsere Familie wusste nicht, was zu tun ist, sondern nur zuschauen. Dann sagte Emmet wo ist Jacob, weil der Sarg gelegt wurde ich in zerbrochen hat und ich war nicht in ihm, die ganze Familie war besorgt und neugierig, aber nicht so viel wie Sie. Ich war die dunkle Stelle, aber ich konnte mir jemand sagen wie ich konnte nicht schaden sie mehr als ich. Ich konnte spüren, du wolltest schreien, damit ich und sprang hinter teleportiert und umarmte sie und sagte: "Ich liebe dich" dann sprang zurück in den Kampf, bevor Sie genügend Zeit, sich umzudrehen, mich zu sehen war. Damals hatte man für jeden in einer Angst, aber über joyed Ausdruck "Ich denke, die Jacob ist", sagte

Ich fand heraus, dass der Hybrid nur konnte, indem sie ihn in der anderen Dimension, damit ich ihn dann in eine andere Dimension teleportiert ihn gehen lassen und teleportiert zurück packte gestoppt werden, war der Kampf vorbei, so schnell wie es angefangen hat. Alle waren in Betrieb, aber ich hatte keine Lust auf sie, damit ich weg teleportiert. Wie Sie derjenige, der auf mir genannt wurden, war alles was ich konnte hören, eure Gedanken. Du hast geweint, als du es mir dachte, als du meinen Namen, aber ich kam nie. Carlisle und Esme sagte "Mach dir keine Sorgen machen das Durcheinander werden wir alle, dass aus zu sortieren morgen aber für jetzt etwas Schlaf zu bekommen" Esme gingen Sie ins Bett, während Carlisle war zu Fuß rund um den Schaden zu sehen, als er bemerkte, sie waren nicht in der Platz mehr hatte, sagte er "Jacob Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen, werde ich ihnen nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich" und ich erschien "Hallo Carlisle" er war glücklich und erfreut, mich wieder zu sehen, aber zur gleichen Zeit couldn ' t glauben. Er fragte, "wie geht es dir wieder seine unmögliche" und ich antwortete: "Es war Alice, schrie sie und ich ... ich hörte es, als ich zurück war ich in der Küche zu warten, was der Hybrid tun würde, gekommen war und als ich ihn sah Würgen Alice Ich war wütend und das ist, wenn du mich hören, damit ich weg teleportiert aber dann lag da kam ich zurück und brachte ihn in eine andere Dimension "

Er sagte: "Sind Sie wollen mir allen sagen:" Ich sagte nein und geben es irgendwann Carlisle ist es in Ordnung, komm zurück und sprechen mit Ihnen und Esme von Zeit zu Zeit? "" Ja warum sollte man sich sogar fragen ". Genauso wie, dass ich weg war.

Sie waren in tiefem Schlaf, aber ich wusste, ich konnte nicht weg sein von dir, so ich jede Nacht in unserem Zimmer wäre beobachte dich schlafen, aber zu sehen, dass mich glücklich gemacht. Als es Morgen war ich wusste, Sie würden einen anderen Duft in der Luft riechen, damit ich müsste gehen, bevor Sie richtig aufwachte. Ich teleportiert in Carlisle im Büro und Esme war es also sagte ich "Hallo Esme" wandte sie sich lächelnd und sagte: "Hallo Jacob h-wie geht es dir zurück", sagte ich "es war Alice, als ich sie schreien gehört es erweckt mir" "Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber meine Fähigkeiten sind anders als vorher, als ich gedreht "" Ich kann teleportieren, bin ich schneller und stärker denn je, aber der Hauptgrund, warum ich gekommen bin, ist es, Pläne mit dir machen, wenn beide das ist okay " sagten sie beide "Natürlich kannst du das." "Ich hasse es, weg von dir und Alice und ich wurde als sein Geburtstag Alice bald konnte ich wieder auf die Familie" gefragt. "Ja natürlich kann man" "Danke Carlisle und Esme Sie so viel für mich ich weiß nicht, wie kann ich es dir vergelten getan haben", sagte ich beim Versuch, meine Tränen zurückhalten "Also das einzige, was wir wollen für Sie ist Alice und glücklich zu sein "" Es tut mir leid euch beide, Il be back soon "

Ich wachte über Sie überall machen, dass nichts passiert, aber ich konnte nicht helfen, aber lächeln, wenn du glücklich und Pixie wie waren. Ich konnte wirklich nicht erwarten, dich umarmen und küssen Sie Ihre hellen zarten Lippen. Ich wusste, dass du noch an mich denken, sondern versucht, es nicht zu zeigen, damit ich zu Carlisle und Esme ging und sagte: "Könntest du zu Alice zu sprechen, als sie noch von meiner Erscheinung beunruhigt, wenn der Hybrid hier war", sagte Carlisle "Wir werden, wie wir bemerkte, dass sie durch die Erfahrung wurde beunruhigt ", dann in Esme schneiden und sagte:" Ich will hingehen und mit ihr zu sprechen jetzt haben "

Der Tag war gekommen, Ihren Geburtstag du in dein Bett legen sagten, "Jakob, wenn du mich hören kannst Ich möchte Ihnen sagen Ich liebe dich und ich vermisse dich so sehr" Ich war gebrochen, ich hatte so viele Gefühle durch mich rauschen I didn 't wissen, was zu tun ist. Alles, was ich tat, war auf den Boden fallen zu weinen, wenn ich es habe einen Knall gemacht, drehte sie sich um und sah nur kleine Tropfen der Tränen auf den Boden bis dahin hatte jeder in ging und sagte: "Happy Birthday" Sie drehte sich um und sagte "thank you "Emmett sagte:" Wir haben eine Partei zu werfen "und alle lachten. Später in der Nacht, als das letzte Buchprojekt wurde geöffnet, und Esme hat gesagt, wir haben eine besondere Überraschung für Sie in erster Linie zu präsentieren, aber es wird eine Überraschung für alle anderen sein, wie gut Sie "Oh ... okay" lächelnd beim Öffnen der zuletzt von den Geschenken sagte. Wenn die vorliegende Eröffnung fertig war und alle außer Esme und Carlisle waren begeistert, sagten Sie in einer fröhlichen Stimme "so was ist das besondere Geschenk Sie sich auf etwa waren" und Carlisle sagte: "Euch allen die Augen schließen, jetzt offen" in einem Strudel aus schwarzem Ich rauche so erschien mir die Spannung brach und sagte "Hallo" Sie waren alle Tränen in jeder eingefroren wurde dann Esme Augen sagte: "Nun sagen hallo" Jeder kam zu mir und fragten: "Wie bist du am Leben", sagte ich: "Ich werde es dir erklären wenn wir reingehen. " Sie wurden alle zu Fuß innerhalb, aber Sie saßen da und starrte mich an und ich sagte: "Alice ich liebe dich so sehr, ich verstehe, das ist ein Schock für Sie, aber bitte sprechen Sie mit mir" Sie rannte auf mich zu und schlug mir in die Brust nur zu sehen, ob ich wirklich war. Wenn Sie schließlich glaubte, brach sie in Tränen aus, damit ich dich umarmt, um dich zu beruhigen dann habe ich den Kopf hob und sagte: "Ich wollte sagen, ich will mit dir sein für immer", dann küsste sie auf die waren noch unter Schock, aber dann sagte er "Ich liebe dich so sehr, mich nie mehr verlassen" und ich sagte: "Ich verspreche". Ich sagte zu Ihnen: "Wir sollten reingehen und ich werde euch allen zu erklären"

Wenn wir drinnen und wir waren alle im Sitzen. Rosalie die Frage gestellt, dass jeder wissen wollte: "Und Jakob, wie bist du hier, ich meine, wir sahen dich sterben" und ich antwortete "Nun werde ich von vorne anfangen, ich war nicht lebendig Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was ich kann erinnern, ist das Schreien von Alice und ich erwachte, aber ich war nicht dasselbe. Ich spürte einen ungeheuren Schmerz, aber mehr Ärger. Ich hielt hörte Alice Schrei und ich sprang aus meinem Sarg und das ist, wenn man sich rundum zu sehen, was das war, dann ist die Hybrid-gehalten zu verletzen Alice, damit ich in die Küche ging und sagte ihr nicht berühren, aber er hielt auf es zu tun, damit ich hinter ihm teleportiert und nahm ihn in eine andere Dimension und kämpfte gegen ihn war ich nur so voller Wut, weil von dem, was er tat. Als der Kampf vorüber war ich zu verängstigt, um zu Ihnen zeigen, dass ich viel weg teleportiert und so war ich dann auf dich auf Esme nahm Alice weg, und alle gingen zu Bett, aber dann rief mich Carlisle und irgendwie wusste, dass war mir, damit ich und erschienen war, war Gespräch mit ihm später in dieser Woche erschienen und ich sprach mit Esme und Carlisle zusammen und sagte ihnen nicht zu viel sagen, und ich werde an deinem Geburtstag erscheinen "Emmett und Bella fragte Carlisle" Wie ist das möglich ", sagte Carlisle und" ich nicht tun wissen alles, was ich denken kann, ist das Band, sie Jacob geweckt haben ", sagte ich" es tut mir leid für den Schmerz, den ich verursacht haben "und sagte dann:" Ich bin auch leid, Sie zu Alice Ich werde nie wieder von deiner Seite "und dann fing ich an zu weinen . Sie stand auf und umarmte mich und küsste mich auf die Lippen und sagte: "Ich liebe dich so sehr Jacob" nach, dass wir alle dachten, es wäre am besten, wenn wir ins Bett gingen. Wenn wir mir getan, und du warst im Bett und ich drehte mich um und hielt sie, bis wir eingeschlafen zu fühlen.

Am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wir beide aber nie aus dem Bett stieg, wandten wir uns beide gegenseitig und starrten einander nicht einmal sprechen nur anstarrte. Wir konnten hören, die anderen waren schon auf, aber wir rührte sich nicht.Während wir beide starrten einander an ein bisschen von Ihrem Haar ging vor dein Gesicht so zog ich es weg und sanft streichelte die Wange, dann kam näher und küsste mich. Wir waren seit Ewigkeiten umarmt und keiner von uns wollte sich zu bewegen. Nach wie es schien wie die besten Minuten meines Lebens Ich sagte: "Wir sollten aufstehen und sehen, was die anderen machen, aber Ich liebe dich so sehr", und Sie antworteten mit einem Kuss und einem Pixie Lachen auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ich folgte kurz nach und sagte: "Guten Morgen alle" und alle mit gemischten Reaktionen reagiert. Während wir unsere Heimat Reinigung wurden ich Edward und Emmet rief ihnen zu sagen: "Ich werde zu Alice bitten, mich zu heiraten" Emmet hatte seine normale Reaktion, die wurde "Awesome schließlich wirst du die Frage Pop" und Edward Said " Er hat einen Punkt, aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass Sie einen größeren Teil der Familie ", sagte er auch, willst du mir zu sagen alle," und ich sagte "Ja, aber versuchen Sie nicht, lassen Sie hören Alice" sein. Ich drehte mich um, um mehr von dem Haus zu reinigen, wenn aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, Bella und Esme lächelte mich an und ich drehte sich um und lächelte zurück. Als wir alle fertig waren mussten wir ein Glas Blut dann sagte ich zu Ihnen "follow me Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich" und ihr folgte. Ich nahm eine Schachtel und bat Sie um es zu öffnen, wenn Sie Ihre Augen mit Glück erfüllt, wie es das lila Kleid mit schwarzen Nähten und leichter lila Blüte Muster, die Sie schon immer wollten, war getan. Ich fragte dann können Sie legte es auf für mich zu gehen, und Sie waren zu glücklich, um zu beantworten alles, was Sie taten, war überspringen Pixie wie weg in unser Zimmer mit dem schönsten Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe. Wenn Sie damit fertig wurden Umziehen Sie schrie, ich bin bereit und ich stand am Fuß der Treppe wartet, wenn ich Ihnen mein Kiefer und fiel Ich war sprachlos, bis ich die richtigen Worte gefunden, um die Schönheit sah ich sah beschreiben. Wenn Sie zu Fuß der Treppe ging ich näher kam und umarmte sie und sagte dann "keine Person und kein Kunstwerk ist so schön wie du" und Sie drückte mich nur noch härter und sagte: "Wo gehst du genau unter mir" in einem schüchternen sondern interessierten Stimme. Wir saßen im Auto, und Sie fragten mich: "Wo führst du mich" und ich sagte immer: "Es ist eine Überraschung", bekam ich das Auto gestartet und dann ging es los zu meiner Überraschung für Sie.

Als wir an der Stelle ankam, sagte ich "bleiben im Auto für einen Moment und ich komme wieder zu dir zu kommen", Sie "Okay Jacob", antwortete ich ging hinein, um schnell umziehen in einen Smoking und zündete alle Kerzen, und dann kam ich auf dich abgesehen. Als ich draußen war, öffnete ich die Tür und sagte: "Auf diese Weise meine Dame", sie ausstieg und umarmte mich und sagte dann "keine Person und kein Kunstwerk ist so schön wie du", dann meine Hand gehalten und kicherte. Ich ging mit Ihnen in dann gesagt, du sollst deine Augen zu schließen, wenn alles bereit war, erzählte ich Ihnen, sie zu öffnen, und Sie waren erstaunt und dann hatte Tränen in die Augen sah, wie Sie all die Kerzen angezündet und mich auf dem Boden knien, Halten Ihre Hand dann sagte ich: "Alice du bist mein für immer, wenn ich dich traf ich wusste, war von Amoretten erwischt worden lieben Pfeil und meine Gefühle für dich erblüht, werden Sie die Ehre geben Sie mir Ihre Hand in der Ehe nicht" Sie waren erstaunt und noch sprach nicht so werden eure Augen nicht zurückhalten konnte das Glück, Sie fühlten Sie fing an zu weinen und ich hielt dich fest und dann sagte "ja Jacob Ich will" und dann werden wir beide hielten einander, bis unser Lieblingslied gestartet, das war Herbst für Sie von Secondhand Serenade. Ich hielt ihre Taille, und Sie hielten meine Schultern dann werden wir schauten einander in die Augen und langsam tanzen begannen an den Song, den wir beide lieben. Als das Lied auf halbem Weg durch war ich bemerkt, dass Sie hatten noch mehr Tränen in die Augen, damit ich Ihnen abgeholt und hielt dich fest in meinen Armen ich dann langsam auf dich in meinen Armen, bis das Lied vorbei war durchgeführt. Als es fertig war, man hatte schlief in meinen Armen gefallen, damit ich Sie nahm zum Auto und langsam setzte Sie sich in Ihrem Sitz, ich schloß leise die Tür und lief um auf dem Fahrersitz habe ich dann begonnen, das Auto, sondern sorgte dafür, dass es nicht weckt Sie dann unseren Weg zurück nach Hause. Als ich dich nach Hause kam, nahm ich dich und habe dich im Inneren, als plötzlich Renesmee kam um die Ecke sagen: "Hey, wie war das Jacob ..." aber bevor sie beenden konnte, sagte ich "sshhh Alice schläft, könnte man sagen, die anderen nicht zu sein laut, wenn ich durch das vordere Zimmer zu kommen ", antwortete sie:" Oh Entschuldigung und okay "dann lief sie in das andere Zimmer und sagte zu allen" Jacob hat mich gebeten, Ihnen sagen könnte, und versuchen Sie es ruhig sein wie Alice schläft "Ich konnte hören, sie waren alle ruhig, so dass ich das Hotel betrat und sie wurden alle lächelnd auf mich und dich. Esme sagte: "Sie beide sehen so glücklich" und ich sagte, "wir sind doch wir werden Ihnen sagen, alles in den Morgen". Ich nahm Alice langsam die Treppe hinauf und setzte sie auf unserem Bett küsste sie auf die Stirn und sagte: "Gute Nacht meine Liebe, können Sie träumen gerne Gedanken und Ich liebe dich", zog ich die Bettdecke über sie und legte sich neben sie, bis ich schlief aus deiner Schönheit.


End file.
